


Zły sen

by Andzia267



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse Fix-it, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, X-Men: First Class Fix It
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: -Jesteś tu.-szepcze nie chcąc, aby przeznaczenie usłyszało





	Zły sen

**Author's Note:**

> Po długim czasie wróciłam z czymś czego zupełnie nie planowałam, ale bardzo się z tego cieszę! Darwin zasługiwał na więcej. Alex też.

Erik znika z Charlesem, Raven krzyczy, a Alex popełnia błąd.  
Czerwony strumień rozchodzi się po instytucie, podłoga pęka, a Erika już dawno nie ma. Gdy zauważa co zrobił jest już wiele za późno.  
Zupełnie jak wtedy.  
Niektórzy nie powinni mieć bliskich, których mogliby krzywdzić. On nie nauczył się tego za pierwszym razem.  
Przymyka oczy i ostatnim co widzi są jego przyjaciele znikający magicznie z płomieni. Wraz z endorfinami uwalnia się jego uśmiech. Płomień trawi go całego, a ból znika. Czuje wiatr, ale włosy nie zachodzą mu oczu.  
Otwiera je. Widzi nad sobą znajomą sylwetkę. Mruga, aż wizja staje się jasna i momentalnie zrywa się na równe nogi.  
Darwin próbuje zatrzymać go ręką. Siedział na trawie.  
Alex nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić ponownie usiadł.  
Śledzi go wzrokiem. Jest z krwi i kości, nie ma wątpliwości, że jest prawdziwy.  
A jednak gdy zamknął oczy widział kamień zmieniający się w lawę i metal.  
-Miałeś zły sen. Już wszystko w porządku.  
Alex wgapia się na niego. Decyduje się wyciągnąć dłoń i mruga gdy dotykając twarzy nie przechodzi na drugą stronę.  
Darwin uśmiecha się, ale jego brwi wciąż są zmarszczone, a wzrok zaniepokojony.  
Obserwuje jak dłoń na jego policzku przemieszcza się i bada. A właściciel powoli zaczyna się uśmiechać, aż w końcu rozpromienia się zupełnie i spotyka jego wzrok.  
-Jesteś tu.-szepcze nie chcąc, aby przeznaczenie usłyszało  
Alex przyciąga go i całuje w policzek. Spotyka się jednak z czymś zimnym i twardym. Czuje ból osadzający się w sercu. Jakby tonął. Ale gdy odsuwa twarz on nadal tam jest. Jego policzek zamienił się w kamień. Strach puszcza, a Alex podziwia osłupiałego i zawstydzonego Darwina.  
-Przepraszam. Zaskoczyłeś mnie.-uśmiecha się delikatnie.  
Kładzie ciepłą, w pełni prawdziwą dłoń na jego policzku. Alex zamyka oczy i chłonie jej dotyk, stanowczy na jego skórze. Rozchyla nieznacznie usta i spoczywa na wargach Darwina. Miękkich i idealnie przystosowanych do niego.  
I do każdej innej sytuacji.


End file.
